The present invention relates to a cart and, more particularly, to a panel cart.
During processing, panels are generally placed flatly on a processing machine or a working table for cutting. In an example, a wooden panel is placed flatly on a working table and is then moved relative to the working table which uses a circular saw to cut the wooden panel. During transportation, panels are placed flatly on a rear portion of a vehicle. However, when the panels are moved from the vehicle onto a working table by manpower, at least two persons are required for the laborsome work. When a cart is used to transport the panels, the panels cannot be placed flatly. Instead, the panels are placed vertically during transportation. A person cannot easily turn the panels having a relatively large area. Furthermore, the vehicle and the cart have a difference in height, which causes difficulties in moving the panels from the vehicle to the cart by a single person. Furthermore, after the cart has reached a side of the working table, a single person cannot easily move the panels onto the working table, and lifting of the panels is inevitable.
Thus, a need exists for a novel panel cart that mitigates and/or obviates the above drawbacks.